Into The Woods
by Swallowed-By-Pain
Summary: Kiba get's the bright idea to tell embaressing stories while he and his groupe of friends are out camping. Mentions of ItaNaru.


A groupe of bored teenagers, alone in the woods with no supervision could only mean trouble to come.

The groupe of friends sat around in the dark woods of Konohagaru, a multi-colored fire burning fiercely, lighting the outdoors just enough so they could see a good ways all around them. The rest was just lurking darkness waiting to swollow them whole in it's shadowed forest or tree's and animals.

The teenagers all sat bickering back and forth and drinking soda or juice, they were minor's and for once chose to obey the law by not drinking alcohol on this trip even tho they were alone with no one within ten miles of them.

Five tents were pitched and ready to be slept in and shelter the teen's from the rain if it came. It was only eleven thirty and not one of then were tired, oh no, these teenagers were bored.

"We should all tell a story, a story about a embarressing experience." Kiba suggested with a slight grin, a sharp tooth showing in his feral grin.

"Hn." Sasuke snorted, knowing he would some how be dragged into this.

"I'll go first!" Sakura nearly screamed.

"No no, Kiba should go first sence this was his idea." Naruto smirked, knowing Kiba's story would be horribly embarressing.

The groupe agreed, it was only fair that the maker-uper got to go first, any other order would just be dumb.

"Fine..."

The groupe of fourteen waited for the young boy to speak. Knowing Kiba it would probley have something to do with his beloved dog Akamaru who he had acually left at home for this trip, he claimed that he would get ate by a bear and if he lost his dog he would go insane and commit suicide then come back and haunt them all for taking him to the woods for a camping trip in the first place.

"Well I was thirteen," Kiba started, a faint blush seen in the light of the fire. "My sister, being older than me, was alot more erm.. sexual than I was at that age. She always kept these magazines and dvd's under her mattress for reasons i'm not going to think about. So one day when she was out I snuck into her room and took a peek at these damn things, at first there were these really hot girls getting banged by some buff dudes, so I got hard. But the seconde one had nothing but guys in it and I was about to out it down and get out when my mother came into the room with wide, teary eyes, she took the magazine from me and knelt down, looking me in the eyes then she hugged me and whispered, "It's okay Kiba, mommy loves you no matter what. If you like boys that's fine, just use protection and wait until you find the right guy." " Kiba huffed, knowing his friends were getting a kick out of this. "I tried to explain that I wasn't gay, but still to this day my mother believe's i'm in denial. It's a bummer man!"

Loud laughes echoed through the dark woods as his friends cracked up, laughing at his embarressment. He shouted how it wasn't funny and how he couldn't even bring a date home without his mother telling them he was gay, only to have the trio laugh louder and yell crude things to him while holding their sides and trying not to fall out of their seats.

"I knew you were gay Kiba! The way you look after that dog of yours it way to girly for you to be straight man!" Naruto yelled, laughing that much harder.

Kiba huffed, suddenly regreating this idea of story telling, tho he was eger to hear the rest of the stories that were waiting to be told. As the laughter died down Sasuke was chose to go next, curtasy of Kiba of course.

The raven gave a quiet sigh and decided to go along with it, he would make this short and sweet.

"I thought I was home alone and I was jacking off in the shower, Itachi walked in on me and being the pedo he is offered to help, I still don't know if he was seriouse of not.. things only got weirder after that, hence why I stay away from that sadistic bastard as much as possible."

Sasuke looked down to his nails boredly like he hadn't just told his friends his brother tried to help him jackoff once, he ignored the few laughes and some gasps he got in responce. "You're turn Naruto."

The blonde took a deep breath and slowly let it out, calming from his shock. He thought of which story to tell and instantly agreed on one that was sure to make his friends laugh at the irony or gasp from the horror, exept Sasuke, who only seemed to keep his stotic face or smirk no matter how weird a story was, tho he was posative this would get a reaction out of him. He almost felt bad for keeping it from his bestfriend, but he would surely know after this!

"Well I was staying at Sasuke's house one night while his parents were away for buisness, Itachi was there tho..." Naruto paused and looked over to Sasuke, who only glared at him. Of course, mention Itachi and he instantly glared, plus he hadn't heard this story yet..

"It was late, like two in the morning and Sasuke was already asleep, I had woken up for some odd reason. I walked downstaires to get a glass of water, mind you Sasuke's house if dark and creepy as fuck at night time! Anyways, I was getting a glass of water and I heard a noise coming from the living room. All the lights were off so I couldn't see anything but I went into the living room.."

Naruto shivered at the memorie of what he had saw that night, what was seen could not be unseen. "So I walked into the living room and stumbled over a small table that sits beside the large sofa in the corner, facing the TV. I didn't get very far before I was pushed onto the couch face first and a body was pressed against my back, I remember the way his arms were, one holding a arm behinde my back and one around my waist and holding onto my left hip.." Naruto shivered and bit his lip.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, no glared at Naruto. Who was this 'him' he was speaking of? And why hadn't he heard this story before, it had happened in his house after all..

"He pushed me harder into the couch and pressed harder against me, I didn't have a clue who it was untill he spoke to me. His voice was so quiet and cold, he was whispering. He said "Naruto...", I knew right then who it was, it was.. It was Itachi. He was pressed so close to me I could feel his breath on my ear, the way he was pressed against my ass.. God.." He swollowed thickly remembering how close they had been that night, "I got hard. I got hard and Itachi did too, I felt so bad because Sasuke was upstairs sleeping while this was happening, but Itachi made me forget about my feelings for damn sure, he flipped me over and kissed me.. I was to shocked to responde but-"

"Shut up."

Naruto ignored Sasuke's growled words and continued, knowing he could get more than that out of his friend if he continued. "he kept kissing me, then his hands slid into my shirt-"

"Naruto," Sasuke growled once again, his seconde warning before he snapped.

"His hands were so cold against my heated skin, I moaned into his mouth and he dug his hard dick into my-"

Sasuke stood, grabbing his friend by the collor of his t-shirt and snatching him up to his feet, their faces were inches apart and everyone could see the fury in those black eyes. Naruto closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh, his minty breath washing over Sasuke's face like a tidal wave, "It felt so good..." He breathed out walking closer to the raven who didn't back away an inch, his hands still clenching onto the collor of Naruto's shirt. "Having his hands all over me.." Naruto breathed into the younger Uchiha's ear, his lips brushing against it and his hands coming to rest on Sasuke's chest only to be trapped between his own and Sasuke's as he pressed closer.

Everyone watched in amazement and shock, for one Itachi had felt Naruto up and for two Naruto was about as close to the one and only stotic Sasuke Uchiha as he could get, that was until he was roughly pushed back a few inches and Sasuke towered over him, glaring at him.

The raven released his shirt and growled before retreating to his tent, angry as could be. What the fuck was Naruto thinking? Telling all their friends that, telling him that. Itachi should know better than to fuck with someone five years younger than him, Sasuke's best friend at that.

He zipped his tent up and quickly got into his sleeping bag, he wasn't tired but it was better than staying out there with everyone while he was pissed, he was surprised himself that he hadn't punched Naruto in the mouth for speaking such... filthy bullshit.

How could anyone be turned on by Itachi? That sadistic bastard... Tho one lingering question stayed in his mind, had Naruto let his brother fuck him that night?

Naruto smirked and gave a small laugh, everything he had said was true. Itachi had touched him and he had fucking _loved _it. He was only fourteen at the time but still, he was a hormonal male.

"Dude.. Are you fucking crazy?" Kiba yelled, his eyes wide.

"Mabey a little... Tramatic past you know, that stuff fucks kids up all the time." He shrugged and looked around at all the shocked faces. "Don't look so shocked, Sasuke will get over it in time. It wasn't like I let Itachi _fuck me._" He smirked.

"Well... I think it's time for bed, we can finish telling stories tomorrow night." Sakura stood and dusted off her pants, Night guys."

A course of goodnights was bellowed as everyone dissapeared into their tents with their sleeping buddies for the week. He, however, stayed in his seat waiting for something to happrn, anything.

Naruto's head snapped up at the sudden noise, he blinked his eyes a few times and looked around. He didn't see anything so he looked down at his watch, "Holy shit.." It was three o'clock am, which meant he must have fallen asleep an hour ago.

He slowly stood and looked around, not so brave now that he was alone in the pitch black dark, the fire having gone out leaving him with nothing but glowing coals and the light on his watch. It was quite cold tonight and he hugged his dark blue hoodie closer to himself.

He heard that noise again, that crunching noise of leaves crunching beneath the weight of something. He slowly pulled out his cell phone, shining the light around him, not much help tho.

"Hello?" He asked quietly into the dark, afraid he would get an answer.

He slowly backed toward the tents and slowed his breathing until it couldn't be heard. "Sasuke?" he called out hoping Sasuke would either emerge from the darkness with a quiet answer showing that it was him or either he would emerge from his tent and rescue him from whatever the fuck was out there stalking him, waiting for the right moment to pounce on him and rip his flesh from his bones while crushing his body with it's weight until he stilled, blood curdaling screams ripping from his throat until he was no longer breathing and his heart no longer beating.

Wow.. At that thought he backed up quicker and stopped breathing all together. Way to scare the fuck out of yourself Naruto. The light on his cellphone died down, then shut off completely and before he could press a button to turn it back on he fell backwards.

"No!" He screamed loudly waiting to be ripped apart, but it never happened. His breath was uneven and his heart was racing, he had only tripped over a root. That was all, he was still alive and nothing was eating him. He cautiusly stood and turning his phone light back on, he looked back for a moment to see which tent was directly behinde him, Sasuke's and his, perfect.

Now if the fucking thing just didn't have a zipper...

He took a deep breath before turning around and quickly unzipping the zipped of the tent and diving in, then zipped it right back up just as fast. He let out a deep breath and layed a hand over his hammering heart.

He didn't know what was out there and he didn't want to find out. It was probley a bear or fox or mabey a turtle. He didn't know, he didn't care, right now he was just happy to be safe in his own tent with Sasuke.

Safe. He snorted, he wasn't safe anywhere.

"Get the fuck off of my legs Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly scampered sideways, away from Sasuke in the large tent. He hadn't even realized Sasuke's legs were under him.. "Sorry.."

He heard a snort and some shifting before it was quiet again. So Sasuke was _that_ mad at him? So mad he wouldn't even talk to him, this had happened before believe it or not. Not for this reason of course.

The blonde made his way into his sleeping bag, scooting closer to Sasuke tho facing the oposite direction. He could make this better, plus he liked when Sasuke got a bit rought with him, he would never admit to that tho.

"Sasuke?"

". . ."

"Sasuke, come on.. I know you aren't asleep."

"...fuck off Naruto."

"Sasuke," Naruto turned around and scooted closer to his best friend, so close his chest was pressing against the other's back. He slowly crept a arm across a pale waist and pulled Sasuke closer to him. "I know you're mad at me but forget about it, it meant nothing."

Sasuke snorted and tried to throw Naruto's arm off of him but failed, the blonde just held him closer so he settled for gripping that tan wrist so tightly it was sure to leave bruises.

"It sure didn't sound like it meant _nothing_. It sounded like to me you fucking loved it." He growled.

Naruto laughed, " Of course I loved it! I was fourteen and it was my first sexual experence Sasuke!"

"Fuck you Naruto, that's no excuse. If you're so much of a whore that you'll let anyone who wants to touch you just because you got horny then I honestly don't think we should be friends, If I wanted to be bestfriends with a fucking slut then I would just replace you with Sakura."

Naruto quickly sat up and pulled Sasuke onto his back, proceeding to bring his tan hand down onto his pale cheek quite hard. "You fucking take that back!" he yelled not caring who heard, tears were brimming in his eyes already.

Sasuke layed there for a moment shocked that Naruto had slapped him in the face like some pussy bitch but quickly recovered, sitting up as well to glare at his friend in the darkness. He reached over and flicked the lantern on so he could see.

Naruto looked down as the light was flicked on, he didn't want Sasuke to know he was acually hurt by his words. "Take it back.."

"I'm not going to take it back Naruto. I can't believe you would fuck around with my brother while I was upstairs sleeping, why would you do that? With Itachi of all people Naruto! He was ninteen! Five years older than you!"

"Because I was forced at first! I didn't even know it was him untill he spoke Sasuke!"

"But you didn't _stop_ him Naruto! You didn't scream for help or fight back, you could have been raped! What if it wasn't Itachi? What if someone had broken in and it was them instead of my brother Naruto, would you still let them touch you?"

Naruto's head snapped up, tears leaking from his eyes from both hurt and rage, did Sasuke think he would stoop that low?

"Of course not Sasuke! I-I didn't know what to do at first, but when I realized it was him I felt safer, then he started to touch me and I couldn't controll what the fuck was happening to me, I _wanted _it Sasuke, I wanted him to make me scream so fucking loud and I wanted him to _fuck me_, god did I want it, but it didn't happen like that we never-"

"Stop Naruto, I don't want to hear this shit! It was Itachi for fuck's sake! You're suppose to be my bestfriend and bestfriends don't fuck around with their friend's brother!"

"So you're saying that If I did this," Naruto hesitantly climed into Sasuke's lap, stratting his lap and leaned in close to him before kissing him gently on the lips, "That you wouldn't let me? If I just.."

Tan hands slid up pale sides and over his chest, resting on his jutting collor bones. "Touched you... You wouldn't let me? You would push me away and hate me forever?" Naruto whispered, looking up into those onyx eyes.

Sasuke staired back into blue eyes, should he push Naruto away? Should he tell him off for crossing the line that they had drawn so many years ago after their first kiss? He should but he didn't want to... This closness that he longed for so many years, should he denie it when it was being given to him right here and right now?

What Naruto had done with Itachi knawed at his heart like a rabid dog but he wasn't even sure what had gone on that night, had Naruto let Itachi take him that night? He needed to know, his answer would make their future.

"Did... Did you let him take you?" Sasuke whispered, his hand coming up to rest on Naruto's scarred cheek.

"What do you mean?"

"That night, Did you let Itachi fuck you?" Sasuke's eyes held little hope, what Itachi wanted Itachi got, by force or willingly.

Naruto looked down at his hands, slight guilt washing over him, "I..He.." He frowned, how could he say this?

"Naruto please, I_ need_ to know." The raven pleaded.

"H-he used.." Naruto stuttered, "He used his fingers..."

Naruto blushed a deep scarlet color, this was harder to tell than he thought it would be... Sasuke let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, it wasn't like Itachi to only half do something.

"He didn't fuck you? That dosen't sound like Itachi at a-"

"I stopped him... I-I told him that I wasn't ready to have sex..." Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes, that wasn't all... "He made me blow him, he said that sence I wouldn't have sex with him then it was only fair that I blow him."

"You.. You blew my brother.." Sasuke couldn't seem to wrap his head around this, it was awkward. "Itachi pushed you onto the couch and kissed you, fingered you, then you blew him..."

Naruto knodded, his blush deepening. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I was young and stupid and I feel bad for doing that behinde you're back. I hope you don't replace me with Sakura..." The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke and cried into his neck.

"I take it back..."

"W-what?"

"I said I take it back, you didn't have sex with him. Only a slut would have sex with him in a situation like that, you didn't so I forgive you... Please stop crying..." The raven pulled Naruto back to look him in the eyes before whiping his tears away and kissing him gently on the lips.

"Sasuke..."

"Shh," Sasuke kissed him once more, harder than before.

He layed down and pulled Naruto with him so he was laying on top of him, he held him close.

"Why did you rush in here like that eairlyer and why were you out there so long?" Sasuke asked quietly, wondering what had taken Naruto so long.

"I guess I fell asleep then got woke up by something walking around..." Naruto sighed and snuggled deeper into Sasuke's wormth.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and held Naruto closer to himself. "Sleep dobe, we'll talk more in the morning."


End file.
